The Birthday Present
by Chayanne
Summary: An unexpected birthday gift that surprises the entire village, including Sakura and Kakashi.


_Disclaimer__: I don't own Naruto or any other characters_.

**The Birthday Present**:

Delicate dry leaves fall from the trees from gentle zephyrs in the air, crisp October morning leaves one feeling refreshed. In the distance there can be heard two distinctive sounds, one the sound of a kunai being tossed at a practice dummy and the other, the sound of a father instructing his son on how to throw it. The small boy in question is seven, dimples in his cheeks and a smile on his face as his father rubs his hand over his short silver locks. He looks just like his father, Hatake Kakashi.

Sakura finds herself smiling as she carries treats out to the two loves in her life. Stepping down onto the grass she makes her way over to where they train. _He's seven years old and already a chuunin, like father like son_, smiling inwardly. She watches them practice, carefully watching her son's grace. He was graceful like his father but had great chakra control and manipulation like she does. The smile on her face dropped and so did the tray with the tea and dango's with a large crash to the stone step she stands on. Her husband looks up to the sound, "What's the matter, Sakura?" Her emerald eyes were wide as a full moon in a summer's night. Her mouth opened to say something it came out only a whisper, she coughed and tried again only this time it came out as a horrible scream.

"OBITO!" Her son flinched looking up at his mother, as she had sprinted over to here he was grabbing a hold of him. She was pawing at his face to get a better look. Kakashi looked at her in surprise.

"Sakura..? What is it?" He asked again. Looking down she seemed alarmed, but her demeanor suggested she was looking at him with the face she normally reserves for when she's treating patents in the hospital. "Is he hurt?"

"No! Not at all, look!" She pushed the boys face up so he could see, his left eye was crimson red with one small tomoe lightly moving on the wheel.

"Holy shit," Is all he said and quickly mumbled as a second thought, "Sorry." Scratching the back of his head, he knew Sakura tried her best to keep that type of language to the field or well in the bedroom.

"How is this possible? I mean it shouldn't be possible, there's no way… right?" Kakashi smiled lightly at the situation.

"Sheer dumb luck?"

"Dumb luck, you say? So like a fluke, do you think it would happen again?" He gave her an evil smile, glancing at her in a suggestive manor.

"There's one way to find out." He mused putting his hands in his pockets, trying not to notice the half smile, half frown on his lovely pink haired wife's face, he loved to tease her.

"Obito, does it hurt in anyway?" He shook his head no, "I want you to try something for me, try to make that happen in your right eye." Kakashi knew what she was doing, and sure enough with slight effort his other eye changed to a crimson red with two tomoes spinning lightly. Sakura quietly swore under her breath, Kakashi coughed at her. "I still don't understand how this is possible and don't you even say what you are going to say. He _is_ your son no doubt about it." He couldn't deny Obito was his son, the silver hair and dark eyes were proof enough. Although it did strike him as odd that his son would display the Uchiha kekkei genkai, _Sharingan_. It's possible that because of his eye it changed the structure of his DNA, but the possibility of that is slim to none. He knew she was thinking the same thing, it shouldn't be possible but it _did_ happen.

Before either of them could say anything about it, Obito was off like a shot to the main gates. "Obito..?" Sakura called after him, listening carefully she knew that sound someone had opened the main gate. "Ah… guests are arriving." She smiled up at Kakashi.

"Joy, tons of clan brats in my yard." He sighed.

"Kakashi, be nice after all Obito is _trying_ to make friends." Pushing past him she whispered "Unlike _someone_ we know." He couldn't help but chuckle. Sakura had retreated to clean up the tea and dango's she had dropped just a few moments ago, "I'll clean this up you greet the guests." She shot him a glare, "Be nice or _else_." She threatened under her breath.

"Yes dear," begrudgingly shifting on the spot he really didn't want to be nice, he wasn't all that impressed with Sasuke's kids. Making his way to the main gates he could see a familiar senbon chewing Jounin, Genma. Who at the moment looked frozen in place, he appeared to be staring at Obito and wasn't saying anything. Kakashi sighed, "Obito try not to kill Genma." The boy looked at him and smiled, Kakashi took note that he now had three tomoes in his right eye and two in his left, _fast evolution… interesting_. Genma shook his head.

"Holy shit," his senbon dropped to the ground as he clasped his hand over his mouth "Sakura, sorry." Kakashi glanced over his shoulder to see his wife frowning at Genma.

"Don't worry too much about it, Kakashi said the same thing." Genma looked down at the boy in front of him.

"How is that possible?"

"We aren't even sure."

"Well one thing is for sure, Obito beat the Uchiha kids." A small smirk drifted on his lips as he pulled another senbon from his pocket to put in his mouth, then promptly picked up the one he dropped off the ground.

"I beat them at what, Uncle Genma?"

"Your special eyes, Obito, the activation and use of them. You know Sasuke is going to be pissed when he finds out."

"Pissed about what?" questioned the dark haired man leaning against the now open gate, his dark eyes glaring at Genma. Two small children where standing closely behind him; one was two years older than Obito and the other one year younger. His wife Ino was standing behind him, holding another child and from the look of it she was going to have another.

"Uncle Sasuke!" Obito made his way to him, but quickly shrinking back and hid behind his father after the glare he received from the Uchiha. "Something wrong, Uncle Sasuke?" he whimpered.

"How…?" He whispered, looking up at Kakashi. "How is it your son has the Uchiha eyes?"

"No idea. He just activated them today during practice."

"Activated what?!" Sasuke was nearly toppled over by a rather loud man, his blond hair wild as his dancing, impish eyes.

"Dobe, Get off me!" Sasuke shouted, Naruto giggled madly while swinging on Sasuke's neck. He quickly jumped off when he saw Obito.

"How…Holy shit!" Sakura hit him in the head.

"That's enough, quit swearing in my home!"

"I'm Sorry, Sakura-chan." Naruto pouted. Bending down he looked Obito over, "Well looks like we have two families now with Sharingan I'll have to make a record of it in the files when I get back." Naruto smiled at the young boy. Obito coyly smiled back at him, He liked Naruto after all who doesn't like the Hokage?

"Naruto where is the family?" Sakura asked looking around out past the gates.

"Hinata is on her way with the kids, she ran them into the ground this morning with practice. Minato has already completed a kaiten, Hinata is thrilled." Minato was Naruto's first born, he was named after the fourth Hokage. "Kushina, just entered the academy."

"I hear she's just like you Naruto… bad at everything." Sasuke murmured under his breath.

"Not true! Kushina is really smart! She figured out how to make replica's on her own." Praising his daughter even though she wasn't around, what any good loving father would do.

"Surprising since you still can't do normal replicas, dobe."

"That's Hokage-_dobe_ to you Sasuke!"

"Naruto, what's all the fuss?" Just as the soft voice spoke, two children streaked past their blond father to hug Obito, followed closely by the person who spoke. Hinata, her pearly white eyes shined when she looked at her husband. Looking over at the group of children she quickly realized what the fuss was about. "Obito has Sharingan? Amazing," She smiled.

"Who has Sharingan?" asked another female voice who pushed her way into the yard. It was Tsunade, she was holding a huge gift wrapped present. She pushed it off onto Kakashi, "Here, for Obito." Kakashi nearly fell over from the shear mass of the gift, he sighed_insane strength, I need to put this somewhere before I throw out my back_. Lazily he eyed Genma who in turn quickly got the drift; he helped Kakashi move the abomination to where the rest of the gifts were to be placed. Genma whispered while they moved it,

"This thing is freaking heavy, what do you think it is?"

"Knowing her, I'd say an enormous vase made out of a giant rock." Both of them laughed, walking back to where the rest of the party had been gathering. It was even livelier then before, he sighed, "Hai, hai. Everyone can we make our way to the backyard so others can come in?" Trickling out of the way of the main gate they made their way behind him, he'll never get use to this every year the same thing, a huge crowd, _every damn year._

Over the next hour people showed up at the Hatake home, Tenten and Neji with their kid. Kurenai with her boy, Gai and Lee followed closely behind her. Shino with his three children came next, and then Kiba with his litter of runts, trailed closely by their yapping puppies. Chouji and Shikamaru (Chouji was there to cook on the grill). Iruka showed up with Ayame on his arm now celebrating their two years of engagement. Iruka always was slow; after all he was _still_ a teacher at the Academy.

Most of the guests fussed over Obito and for a good reason, his eyes. It had been years since the last Sharingan displayed itself in the village. Of course by tomorrow everyone in the village will know. Naruto would make sure of it, he lacked subtly and Tsunade questioned if it was really a good idea to pass the title of Hokage to him. Although he had made all the right choices in the last few years, he did single handily avoid another great war. Sakura was impressed, but not enough to except Naruto's marriage proposal. After all, she had her eyes set on another man who had taken notice of her. A year after Kakashi finally got the nerve to ask her to marry him, half a year later Obito was born.

The small boy was just like his father, Sakura suspected that within a couple of years he would also join the Jounin ranks. It scared her to think that but she knew he could handle himself, she trusted him much like she trusts her husband. He was smart and could take care of himself as well as a team of three. She hoped that he'd end up on a really good team to train him for bigger things. He'd been waiting for a good team to come along; he was too damn picky _just like_ his father. Obito had been moved from team to team on different missions filling in spots or gaps in different groups. He didn't find a single group he liked, Sakura talked it over with him this year he'd join a group just out of the Academy. He didn't protest, in fact he seemed quite thrilled. However chase the run-away cat and other D rank missions didn't really appeal to him… really who would it appeal to?

After a while he figured out how to turn it off, but the ogling and fussing didn't stop. Sasuke seemed jealous over the fact that it wasn't his son that had the ability, but his eyes were soft while looking at Obito. Deep down he was pleased that there was another Sharingan user in Konoha even if it wasn't Uchiha. Sakura wondered if there might be talk of merging Hatake clan and Uchiha clan, it was too much to ask for but the thought amused her. She wasn't sure if Kakashi wanted to be related to Sasuke, even though a merger. After all, Kakashi felt a large amount of betrayal by the Uchiha boy, when he left to find power to kill his own brother. It took several years for him to forgive the black-haired boy. Sakura smiled at her husband, who was looking at her. He smiled back under his mask giving her his patented happy eye crease, she giggled and mouthed silently '_I love you_.' She could see a small amount of blush rise up on his cheeks just above his mask. She liked teasing her husband, it was too easy.

Ducking back into the house, after a few moments she reemerged with a small chocolate caramel cake with seven candles upon it. The children cheered and all the girls tried to hug Obito, who blushed and tried to push off the girls that hugged him. '_girl cooties_' she smiled _he's to young to look at girls _that_ way… thank god. He's advanced in so many other ways, lets leave the girl part out of it till he's at least 13. Knowing his father though.. _she sighed_, I'll have to make sure to hide all the ichi ichi books. _Kakashi shuddered as he felt an ominous presence, he reminded himself just at that moment he should hide his books before Sakura tries to burn them… _again_. Placing the cake on the table in front of her son, she gestured at Sasuke to do the honors. He began the proper seals:

"_Katon_, akatonbo kogata no jutsu," Putting his fingers to his mouth a tiny red dragonfly came into existence it danced in the air, before swimming over the candles lighting each one. Rising up into the air it sparked into tiny embers showering down into nothing. All the children squealed in delight from the trick, however Obito didn't cheer he had been watching Sasuke closely. _Oh_, Sakura catching the look in her son's eyes, _he's already figured out the primary use of the __Sharingan_. After a moment the children erupted in song, making Obito return to a normal mindset his face turned red blushing from embarrassment of the singing. Some of the girls rushed him again hugging and kissing him on the cheeks he sat there fidgeting. Some of the fathers chuckled, she did hear what they had to say 'already a ladies man, watch out Kakashi you might have to lock him up', 'Or you'll have to beat the girls out of your yard with a stick.' She was proud of her son and he did have her husband's good looks. _Oh dear they are right aren't they?_

Clearing the tables away, all the children gathered up on blankets that had been placed out for them to sit on. The sun was setting, the air around them stilled as the zephers died down. Most of the adults indulged in entertaining the children with different moves or acts. There was a small amount of crying amongst children, mostly the girls, when Gai and Lee came out to perform Tiajutsu for them. Everyone else snickered at the display, 'spring time of youth'_indeed_. It was followed up by Sasuke and Naruto play fighting, in an amazing display of ninjutsu. Sakura was impressed as they reenacted their final battle before Naruto finally convinced Sasuke to come back home. Kakashi bumped her arm, looking up he nodded his head towards their son, looking over he was watching them with _those_ eyes. "Another Copy-nin in the making?" she whispered,

"So it seems."

"You will teach him how to use it, yes?"

"I will, tomorrow but for today let him have his fun." Smiling kissing his wife on the forehead, yes Obito's life will indeed be different. After all he is the son of the Famous Copy-nin of Konoha.

* * *

**Translators Notes:**

(_Small note before we begin, there are heavy spoilers placed in these notes so if you have not read the manga to current it might ruin the story for yourself_.)

* * *

_Dango_: is a Japanese dumpling made from _mochiko_ (rice flour), related to _mochi_. It is often served with green tea. Three to four dango are often served on a skewer. One variety of dango from Hokkaidō is made from potato flour and baked with _shoyu_ (soy sauce) 

_Kekkei Genkai_: Blood Inheritance Limit, some larger clans have techniques unique to them, such as Sharingan and Byakugan. The ability is passed from the parents to the child at birth; some abilities such as the Sharingan do not make themselves present until a condition is met.

_Sharingan_: (The Copy wheel eye); Uchiha blood inheritance, unique to this clan. It possesses several abilities, such as to 'copy' an enemy's abilities or can hypnotize the person just by them looking into the tomoe wheel; it is also a form of genjutsu counter measures, reflecting the genjutsu back at the person. Hatake Kakashi is the only known person outside the Uchiha clan that has one of these eye(s).

_Tomoe_: (comma) Each Tomoe depicts the level of mastery of the Sharingan, three being the highest before evolving into the mangekkyou (kaleidoscope) however evolution of the eye is speculated and controversial in nature, currently there are only three that are known to have this legendary eye.

_Dobe_: Lowest ranking; (or simply) the worst.

_Minato_: Forth Hokage, also Naruto's Father

_Kushina_: The name of Naruto's birth mother

_Hokage_: Title of leadership, Ho: meaning Fire, Kage: meaning Shadow '_fire shadow'_. Each hidden village has a Kage.

_Katon_,_akatonbo kogata no jutsu_: Element fire, Tiny Red Dragonfly Technique, is the literal translation. Also it is something I made up, although it would make an interesting jutsu, kind of like the 'dancing lights' spell from D&D only in the shape of a dragonfly.

_Obito_: The original Obito was Kakashi's team mate who died in the line of duty. As a Gift Obito requested that Rin transplant his eye (Sharingan) into Kakashi (who had lost his left eye to an enemy attack) before he passed on. Rin did as he asked, transplanting the new eye into Kakashi, it removed all signs that he had lost his eye prior despite the scar along his face. (_For the full story please read Naruto manga chapters 239 – 244, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto_.)

I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did to write it.


End file.
